This invention relates to supports for vehicle seats. More particularly this invention is concerned with generally upright suspension structures for vehicle seats.
Maintaining the comfort, safety and effectiveness of the operator of a vehicle is a continuing problem, particularly for work vehicles such as tractors and other off-road type vehicles where the vehicle is very likely to be jolted by uneven terrain during operation. Upright seat suspension structures for such vehicles have been devised; however, weight adjustment and height adjustment features have been incorporated into such structures only by employing space-consuming constructions.